Gangster's Target for Love
by lalapie203
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is a sweet innocent adorable girl and is the student council president so what happens when Natsu Dragneel one of the most dangerous gangsters in Fiore transfers to Fiore High and takes an interest in Lucy and makes her a target for love... I don't own fairy tail
1. Shit Flame brains is back

Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is the sweetest, most innocent, cutest, and most lovable person in Fiore Academy and she is the student council president everyone just wants to just eat her up so what happens when Natsu the most dangerous, hottest, evilest, and deadliest gangster in Fiore transfers to school and makes Lucy the sweet loving girl his target for love.

Rated M for later chapters

Gray POV

I was just getting ready to go home since I just want some relaxation after a long day of school when suddenly a thing or should I say a person jumped on me "Graaaaaaaaaaaaay-chan….." whined the person, wait a minute I know that the voice anywhere "yes Lucy" I said a little irritated for calling me Gray-chan "Can you please come with me to the student council office to help me with paper work since Mira finally got Erza and Jellal to go on a date and I don't wanna stay alone!" well there goes my relaxation "um sure L….."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

"um…"

"Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

"Um Lucy I said yes"

"Pl…. oh ok then thanks Gray-chan lets go" Lucy said childishly like were going to some carnival in the summer.

"And oh yeah Lucy"

"Yeah"

"STOP CALLING ME GRAY-CHAN'

She just giggled and started running sigh I can't stay mad at her for.

Time skip

Lucy and I were doing paper work more like she was doing it and I was watching her what can't blame me my job is in the discipline committee not paper work and I started thinking about my girlfriend Juvia when Lucy suddenly started cheering I just snap out of my thoughts and looked at her

"Gray-chan guess what guess what:"

I didn't even have to ask her why she was cheering "what"

"We are going to have a new student"

"Sooooooo"

"That means new friends and new fun Yippee"

Sigh this girl never changes oh well I just smile at her until I remembered something

"Lucy..."

"Yes"

"STOP CALLING ME GRAY-CHAN"

And then a question popped into my head "um Lucy what is the student's name"

"Oh it's Natsu Dragneel"

My eyes widen in shock oh shit this can't be good flame brain is coming back "fuck…"


	2. Lucy likes Pink and Candy

**I don't own fairy tail **

_**Last time**_

"_Hey what is the student's name?" _

"_Oh it's Natsu Dragneel"_

_Shit flame Brain is back "fuck…"_

**Normal POV**

"Hmmm what's wrong Gray-chan" Lucy asked while tilting her head in a cute way.

"Um Lucy don't you know who Natsu Dragneel is?"

"Of course I do he is the leader of Fairy Tail gang the gang that most of my friends are in."

"Aren't you scared of him because usually people are scared out of their minds when they hear flame brain's name"

"Flame brain?"

"Ahhh long story"

"Anyway no because you, Erza, Lisa Mira, Jellal, Elfman, and Levy … (after saying a whole bunch of names) are all part of the gang and you are nice people"

"Well were nice because of you but ash face is the most dangerous person in Fiore"

"I don't really care Gray-chan any ways lets go to the candy store"

"Why me …..AND STOP CALLING ME GRAY-CHAN!"

"Hai, Hai now let's go" Lucy drags Gray to Blue Pegasus candy shop, Lucy favorite place in the world, oh you might not know but Lucy loves sweets like candy, chocolate, and cookies and just warning from me to you do not and I mean do not take them away from her unless you want to see world war3 happening just a warning.

**Time skip after buying a whole bag of lickerish and candy and getting broke again **

"So Gray-chan how is tell more about Natsu"

"Well he is 18 almost 19 and really tall like 6'1or 6'2 has pink hair or what he calls it salmon but anyways he likes to tease and he get what he wants from girls and….. I DON'T REALLY KNOW ASK THE GIRLS KNOW MORE THAN I DO"

"Sukaaaa so he is older than me in two years and way taller than me (Lucy is 16 turning 17 and is 5'3) and he has pink hair…..WAIT WHAT PINK HAIR!"

"Um yeah but apparently it's salmon not pink but who believes him no one …. Lucy?"

Lucy had sparkles in her eyes and was repeating pink hair pink hair while Gray just sweats dropped "Um Lucy are ok" "Pink hair. Pink hair" "oh I totally forgot pink is your favorite color and you wanted to dye your hair pink but the girls didn't let you…..Lucy?"

Gray sweat dropped again at Lucy mumbling and sulking in the corner in the middle of the street all he could hear was something about threating cookies and evil friends. "Anyways Lucy let me take you home because you are going to have a busy day tomorrow at school with papers and shit so come on"

"Hai Gray-chan lets *sniff pink hair sniff* go"

Gray just laughs nervously and for once in his life he thanked evil girls for not letting Lucy dye her hair pink. After they walk they get to Lucy's apartment and Gray is helping Lucy when the candy bags.

"Ok Lucy see you tomorrow I got to go see Juvia now I bet she is worried as hell right now"

"Ok Gray-chan bye say hi to Juvi for me and Gray-chan"

"Yeah Lucy"

"Don't go too far without protection ok"

"LUCY" Lucy just giggles and says "bye bye Gray-chan see you"

"Bye and STOP CALLING ME GRAY-CHAN" Lucy just laughs and closes the door then gray turns and goes to his girlfriend's and his apartment and the whole way he is think about what is going to happen now that the leader of the gang is coming back "I wonder if the rest know and if happy is with him I think he is Happy doesn't go anywhere without Fire shit now I better take Lucy's advice and buy protection since am stressed out and Juvia knows how to solve that "if anyone would see Gray's face they would think he was going to rape someone because of his eyes or kill someone because of his wide ass smirk but hopefully Juvia will survive oh who am I kidding this is Juvia we are talking about so I so don't think so moreover know so

**So what do you think? Please review follow and favorite.**

**Next chapter: I am back Fairy Tail**

**PS the exceeds are going to be human**


	3. I am Back Fairy Tail

**Thanks for the reviews and for the favorites and follows **

**I don't own fairy tail **

**The characters are going to be OOC (most of them)**

**Lucy POV**

I woke up the next day feeling realllllllllly excited for 3 reasons: 1 Mira is going to get me her homemade delicious cookies that I love so much, 2 I have an important speech today and 3 we are going to have our new student today , I am sooooooooooooooooooooo excited like soooooooooooooooo excited. I got up to get ready for school, I washed my face, brush teeth, plus my hair and I wore my school uniform which consisted of a black skirt, a white shirt, a gray tie, a pink vest (they get to pick the color of their vest) and most important my red blazer that shows am the student council president and I still don't know how I am the president oh well I just do what I got to do. I tied my hair to my signature side ponytail with a pink ribbon which I love a lot and skipped out of my house to school.

**Erza POV**

I saw Lucy skipping to school, sigh, when is this girl going to act her age, but we love her for her.

"LUCY!" I called her (more like shouted) she suddenly stopped skipping and turned around with a smile that could rival or even beat those people in the toothpaste commercial "Er-chan! Ohayo!" she greeted me in a sing-song voice.

"Ohayo Lucy. Are you ready for today?"

"Oh for Mira's cookies? Of course am ready" Lucy suddenly goes to lala land day dreaming about cookies as usual.

"Um no"

Lucy comes back from lala land "oh then about the new student then?"

"No, I was talking about the speech… wait we have new student today?"

"Mhmm"

"What is his name or her?"

"Oh it's Natsu Dragneel"

My eyes widen in shock and I start trembling and fell down for I hoped not to hear that name for a while apparently Lucy noticed this and stopped and turned to me looking worried plus somehow we ended in front of the school.

**Normal POV **

Some of the fairy tail gang (Gajeel,Lisanna,Levy,Jellal) were outside when they saw Erza starting to tremble and then fall and everyone rushed to see what happened for this is very unbelievable to see the great Erza Scarlet, the most feared woman, and the one that got the nickname Titania fall down, but the first that rushed was Jellal her new boyfriend, and yes you can tell that the date was successful, Jellal was panicking to see her in such a state and immediately kneeled down and got her in a hug and turned to Lucy and shouted at her who was panicking even more "WHAT HAPPENED!" Lucy flinched "Je...lly...-ch...an…..I….don't…..kn…o" she never got the time to finish the word when he shouted again "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" that's when Lucy broke down and started to cry for Jellal was scaring the shit out of her she didn't do anything, Gajeel then stepped in "hey man calm down don't go blaming Bunny-girl on this, ask your girlfriend would you" Jellal then realized that Gajeel has a good point which is um shocking you know imagine Jellal realizing something from Gajeel, but anyways he suddenly came back from madness land and asked Erza in the softest voice possible "Erza, What happened?" "He…..is ….coming….. Back" (PS um Lisanna and Levy are comforting Lucy while telling her not to worry and Gajeel was bribing her with cookies which worked :P) "who?" now everyone was thinking the same question as Jellal "Na…tsu…." Now everyone was shocked and um I don't know SCARED.

**Jellal POV**

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no_ that was all I was thinking that son of a bitch isn't coming back not now I just got with Erza, You know people have perfect timing in my life to ruin the happiness. Like I was happy for more than a year which was a miracle and it was all thanks to Lucy who I Just scared the shit out of. Oh fuck…..

**Levy POV**

_Natsu is coming back, Natsu is coming back_ well shit I don't know to be happy that our childhood friend is coming back or should I Just be mad that he is coming back after betraying us.

**Lisanna POV**

_Natsu_, _Natsu, Natsu_ that is all I was thinking about no I don't still love that asshole I got over him he would never be more than a friend now if he could be a friend again. Well for me am sure hella mad not only taking my virginity and breaking my heart he also betrayed us by leaving well I don't care I have Bixy and we are in a great relationship hmph.

**Gajeel POV**

"OH HELL TO THE NO THAT BITCH AIN'T COMING BACK THAT MOTHERFUCKER LEFT OUR FUCKING LIVES HE SHOULD JUST STAY OUT OF OUR FUCKING LIVES!" I was mad would be underestimating it I was furious is a little better "Gajeel language" snow white (Lisanna) warned me, I could tell she was mad but then that bitching bell fucking rang and we all stood up walking to each of our classes each one was in their own thoughts.

**Some wherein the middle of the city**

A pink haired man that was smirking which made everyone around him hide or shake in fear said 5 words "I am back Fairy Tail"

**Please Review, follow and favorite especially review, they really encourage me**

**Next Chapter "Cookies and Short Stacks" **


	4. Pink Blueberry Jello and Short Stacks

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review for the story!**

**The student council president: Lucy Heartfilla (sophomore oh yea she's 15 turning 16 not 16 to 17 sorry about that). Vice president: Erza Scarlet (Senior 17) treasurer: Levy McGarden (sophomore 16) Secretary: Mira-Jane Strauss (senior 19) Head of discipline department: Jellal Fernandez (senior 18) Discipline department: Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox (senior 18).**

**Last time:**

"_**I am back fairy tail…." **_

**Jellal POV**

_Shit shit shit_ I can't believe I just yelled at Lucy like that, what was I thinking and how did I end up accusing her well not accusing more like blaming no it's the same thing as accusing oh fuck I don't know the word for the situation all I know is that I have to make it up to her and I know how make up with her of course by using my secret weapon**: pink blue berry jello**... how you ask? Well it tastes like blueberry but the jello is pink! And no you can't have the recipe since it's my secret weapon for times like this and if you think it won't work, trust me it will because am the only one who knows how to make it and it tastes amazing, HAHAHAHAHAHA no one will know how to make it but me, but am planning to give the recipe to Lucy when she graduates in 2 years as a present I bet she will like it, anyways there I made it now let me go to the council room and see her (and Erza). When I got to the council room I expected to see Lucy and Erza but not the whole fucking student body council even Gajeel was there and all of them look at me like they were some lions and I was a zebra_. Oh great this is going to be good…._

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing here Mr. YellAtMeForNoReason Fernandez" Lucy tried to insult him but as you could see didn't work out so well. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she had cookies and cream ice-cream on her face, basically she looks like a girl who had a bad break up with a guy who she thought was her soul mate but still broke her heart and moreover she looked childish which made everyone sweat drop at her. "Well I came here to say sorry…." Jellal said trying to stay calm but couldn't because of her cuteness and was trying not to hug her death so was everyone else in the room. "I don't forgive you mister you hurt my feeling and scared me badly, what makes you think….." "I have pink blueberry jello" "I LOVE YOU JELLY-CHAN!" Lucy tackled him, tried to, into the biggest bear hug she has and if you look at them it looks like little sister hugging her older brother while dangling from his waist (Jellal is 6'1 and she is 5'3) he smiled at her and ruffled her hair and everyone smiled softly at them well Gajeel and Gray were trying to hide that they were effected "I'm really sorry Lucy, I just lost my cool there when I saw Erza like that" "it's ok Jelly-chan I know you care about her a lot but don't forget am like your lil sis ok" "of course Lucy" Jellal smiled a warm smile that was only for Lucy, you see Jellal has a Erza smile, a everyone smile and a Lucy smile. Everyone in the gang has the Lucy smile made especially for her that's her goal with each friend she makes, for them to have a Lucy smile "Now will someone tell me why everyone is scared from or angry at the new student" "Well you se….." but Erza never got to finish her sentence when a new voice spoke "Well, well what do we have here? Talking about your leader behind his back, that's not very nice." Everyone looked at the door to see a new figure and their eyes widen in shock to see yup you guessed it: **Natsu Dragneel**, leader of the fairy tail gang.

**Natsu POV**

I was walking to my new school Fiore High thinking about how my life is going to be now. This High school is meant for bad people, gang members, druggies, and all those kind of people and then the school is divided into sections, some name it after gangs depending on the section master like my section is Fairy Tail geez couldn't they name it something more fitting for a school name, since I don't know that name happens to be the name of my gang, the most dangerous gang in Fiore. The section master happens to be Ji-chan *smirk* this will be interesting.

**Time skip when Natsu arrives to the office **

I knock the door, for once, and heard a 'come in' more like a grunt so I opened the door and saw ji-chan looking like he just woke up scowling at huge stacks of paper he looks up at me and says "ah Natsu you came, how are you child?" "Fine ji-chan" "that good, so you actually came I thought you were going to ignore me." "Well now am here so what am I supposed to do now" "Look I didn't only call you because of Sabertooth but to actually to see your nakama" same old ji-chan but I didn't respond "*sigh* alright Natsu here are your classes go to the student council and they will take care of you it's on the second floor 3rd door on your right" I just walked out and went where ji-chan told me to go but I heard him sigh and mutter something about old me but I didn't care about it. As I was walking through the halls people who saw me either hid or looked frightened that just made me smirk which made them shit in their pants. When I got near the room the door was open I saw a blonde short girl hugging a tall blue haired boy who I recognized as Jellal, everyone was smiling in a different way than I remember and I heard the girl ask about me just as Erza was going to answer I interrupted "well, well what do we have here? Talking about your leader behind his back, that's not very nice" and everyone was shocked and made my smirk wider.

**Normal POV**

Everyone looked at Natsu shocked and suddenly the atmosphere got tense and Lucy sensed it so she grinned widely and said "kounchiwa Natsu-senpai my name is Lucy Heartfilla and I am the student council president, nice to meet you!" Lucy finished her introduction with a bow. Natsu looked a little shocked she wasn't scared of him but recovered and said "Yo, short stacks nice meetin you too I guess" "Short stacks?" "yea cause your short and act like pancakes" everyone looked weirdly at Natsu how can she act like pancakes but Lucy was mad since she was just called short by a 6'3 guy Gray lied he said 6'1 or 6'2 not 6'3 stupid Gray. But then Lucy charged at Natsu while yelling "I AM NOT SHORT SENPAI!" no one could stop her from attacking….

**Please review and tell me what you think and please read my Halloween one-shot and tell me what you think!**


	5. Why Aren't You Scared of Me?

**Yo mina am back and I have a new chapter thanks for the reviews! I would like to thank ****LolaTheSa for pointing out something important about Lucy's age she can't be 15 cause that would be illegal and I want both of them to be in their respective classes as I mentioned last chapter so Lucy is going to be 16 and final ok. Sorry about the changes****!**

**Last time:**

"_**I AM NOT SHORT SENPAI!" Lucy attacked Natsu and no one could stop her…..**_

**Normal POV**

Everyone's eyes widened because the sweet little innocent Lucy was attacking Natsu Dragneel _the Natsu Dragneel_. One thought was going through everyone's mind 'shit' and Natsu well he was looking amused and still had that wide ass smirk. When he saw the short blonde girl attacking him like there was no tomorrow, his reaction was simple, he just took his hand, one hand, and put it on her head while she was pushing trying to punch him but was being blocked by a giant (you know how zero in vampire knight was pushing yuki like that exactly except Natsu had a smirk and is amused).

"Hey short stacks are you done yet"

"I AM NOT SHORT SENPAI!"

"yeah sure and am 5 foot tall, stop lying would you and accept it will you…"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT SHORT! OK YOU ARE JUST A GIANT OK SO PLEASE STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"Ok short stacks whatever will quit it my hand is getting tired and plus gramps sent me here, so will you do your job already…"

And suddenly like something clicked in her mind that reminded her she is the president and she stopped trying to attack Natsu, which surprised him but shrugged it off and put his hand back in his pockets but then was startled a bit when Lucy freaked out…

"AHHH that's right am the taicho and you're the new student so am supposed to be show you around AHHH!" she regained her composure and turned to Natsu and started to act professional like she wasn't acting like a child a minute ago which made the student body sweat drop "ok come on I will show you around this huge school and your classes"

"Um…. ok?"

"By the ways Gray, where is Juvia?" Lucy asked which made even else wonder where was Juvia, but Gray's smirk explained everything "Oh Juvia she won't be coming today she said she is a little sore" his smirk was growing and growing by the end of the sentence it was so huge that it could spilt his face it to halves. Everyone just sighed when Gajeel said something reasonable and that meant sense which again shocked Jellal "I hope you used protection Ice freak..."

(Somewhere in the middle of the city –where Juvia and Gray a live- a beautiful bluenette was cussing the world out for how sore she was)

"Don't worry I took Lucy's advice, but it's not the same you know"

"Same or not it's good you used protection Gray-chan." Lucy said which made Natsu snicker because she called Gray… Gray-chan

"STOP CALLING ME GRAY-CHAN! And take the 'new student' on the tour..." Gray said and was annoyed by Natsu and was obviously trying to get on his nerves but they would have to deal with past issues later…

So Lucy took Natsu on a tour leaving the others in thoughts, and not just any thoughts but serious thoughts…which made it even harder than it already is….

**Natsu POV**

Short stack was taking me on a tour which I was not paying attention because all was going in my mind right now was about short stacks _why isn't she scared of me? Why does everyone seem close to her? Just who is this girl?_ I looked at her she was explaining about rules and shit which made no sense since this a school for 'bad people' so who is going to follow them, but I couldn't help but notice her prefect figure: she has an amazing bust, a flat stomach, perfect hips and awesome slender legs. Not only her figure but her face was perfect she has big brown chocolate eyes, heart shaped face and plump pink lips, I lick my lips unconsciously, her blond hair was looked so smooth and her smile was different from others like she was really smiling to me from her heart and wasn't forced to smile in front of me. Maybe I should get to know her more before I fuck her and break her heart. Wait what?! I don't know why I thought that, usually I just fuck without getting to know the girl. hmmm maybe I should ask her why she isn't scared of me " Hey short stacks" I think a tick mark appeared on her forehead "what…" she said trying to stay cheerful, oh she must hate being called short. "Why aren't you scared of me?" she stopped and turned to me looking really confused which confused me "why should I be?" I just look at her weirdly what does she mean why? "well because am the leader of the fairy tail gang and am pretty dangerous" "so that doesn't mean I should just judge you by that, I don't get scared of people cause of names, I might get scared of your glares or your angry tone and stuff like that but not by actions and names.." my eyes widen in shock this girl just keeps getting more interesting and interesting by the minute….

**I know its short but don't worry I will update tomorrow since I have a three day weekend whoo! So please review and tell me what you think… PS I know in real life we don't sweat drop, sulk, or have tick marks but I wish we could because it would make life so much interesting so that's why the characters can do these things because I love them. So Natsu is getting interested in Lucy…. What will happen next? **


	6. Short chapter

**As promised here you go chapter 6…..**

**Last time**

_**This girl just keeps getting more interesting and interesting by the minute…**_

**Normal POV**

So after the tour Lucy took Natsu to his class which is a class to guide the students the 'right way'. I know, I know you must be thinking 'what the fuck?!' well Natsu is thinking the same thing. He thought that the section was a normal section in a normal school; then again the section master is Makarov Dreyar the pervious leader of fairy tail gang so nothing should be surprising but really 'Help Class'….

**Natsu POV**

The fuck is this class I don't need help I drink and smoke by choice not because am depressed, stupid old geezer picking the weirdest classes but short stacks did say everyone in the gang has this class so it really doesn't matter I think….

"Natsu-senpai we are here are you ready?" short stacks said when we got to a classroom. I wonder if I have any classes with her I know am a senior and she is a sophomore plus I have basic subjects just for me to be able graduate 'legally'. I just nod my head lazily since I really don't want to be here but life hates me like I hate it.

Short stacks opened the door and her smile just became two times wider if that's even possible. The teacher stops his lecture and everyone turns to her no one can see me since am outside and all the attention was on her she then said in a very cheerful tone, "ohayo mina!" "Ohayo Lucy-chan!" everyone replied with a happy smile, what's up with everyone smiling at her? "You have a new student his name is Natsu Dragneel please treat him nicely!" everyone's eyes widen in horror and that brought my smirk back well it's time for my grand entrance…

**I know it's really short but I was busy today and I didn't want to break my promise but I will try to update tomorrow with a longer chapter. Please review... I love reading your reviews!**


	7. Extra chapter

**Hi! I know I said I will try to update today but I can't since I am not in the mode for focusing but I have some story ideas and I want you guys to vote for the next story after this story ,oh don't worry am going to them all but the one with most votes will be first!**

_**Band Regrets:**_

_Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Loki were childhood friends with Lucy since forever and each person had an important place to Lucy, Gray was the best guy friend, Loki was her favorite cousin, Jellal and Gajeel were the best older 'brothers' and Natsu was the….boyfriend. So what happened to Lucy after they left for a music contract and didn't contact her at all and ignored her completely. Now in high school Lucy has her own band and the boy band return to attend the same high school each person from both bands have their own problems and regrets, but will Lucy learn to forgive and forget or is it going add more problems…_ includes all kinds of pairing but mainly Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza ,Loki and Lisanna.

_**Our new life saving sister**_

_Jellal, Rouge, Hibiki, Loki, Gray, Natsu and Romeo never thought that when their father, Igneel, was going to marry Layla that their lives would change in a good way which was mostly because of their new sister Lucy…_doesn't really have romance but has mention of pairings like Jerza, Gruvia and Gale.

_**What happened in 7 years?**_

_Instead of being trapped with her boyfriend and close friends in Tenro Island Lucy was saved by her spirits with an item from each one of her friends to remember them of. So, What happened in those years for Natsu and the others to come back not for the grand magic games but to war? Will it affect relationships? _Has pairings the usual Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale….and others

**I still have others but will tell them to you later in some extra chapter.**


	8. Nakama

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! And for the Guest who reviewed that its getting boring that I keep saying Lucy is short when she isn't I KNOW THAT! Natsu will be the only one to call her short because there is a height difference between them and it doesn't matter if she is tall or not he will call her short since he is taller than her by a lot, trust me I know the feeling since am 5'5 and my guy friends call me short since they are like 6 feet which annoys me… anyways am sorry if I offended anybody but I wasn't calling her short it's just because he is really taller than her and that's why he calls her short… **_

**Lisanna POV**

I see that the bastard really is back and is smirking… he is smirking…. WHY ON EARTH IS HE SMIRKING?! He should be looking down from shame and begging for forgiveness! Um I think that's a little too much, and he shouldn't be so happy that everyone is scared of him but Lucy… Now why on Earth is Lucy not scared? That girl is sweet and innocent and Natsu is an evil motherfucking asshole …grrr…. Yes I'm still mad at him but I'm so fucking over him… wait a minute is that fucker looking at Lucy secretly …grrr… I swear if that shithead tries to hurt Lucy I'll…I'll….hold on a minute if he does try to hurt Lucy what can I do? As much is I hate to admit it, that jerk scares me in what he is capable of….

**Natsu POV**

I walk in and everyone is scared shitless and I notice that short stacks looks confused and not scared which still amazes me but I turn my attention to the class secretly taking glances at short stacks when I heard a grrr and then I notice a white-haired beauty which I recognized as Lisanna and apparently she noticed my not-so-secret-anymore glances at shorty over here… oh so someone still has some feelings for me. (No not really Natsu she has Bixlow) Well…Well why am I not surprised and my smirk grows wider (Natsu be careful with all this smirking). Ow I think my mouth is going to hurt by the end of the day from all this smirking( I told you so)… I was awoken from my thoughts when shorty started talking with that amazing voice of hers… I wonder how she will sound when she moans and that thought made my smirk evil…(OH SHIT LUCY CARFUL SOMEONE IS A LITTLE TO EXCITED *Natsu: SHUT UP!)

**Normal POV**

The tension of the room breaks when Lucy suddenly exclaims "Yosh Mina, let's all get along and make Natsu-senpai comfortable and don't make fun of him ok..." everyone looked at Lucy like she was crazy: the students, the teacher and even Natsu himself. I mean who in their right minds will try to get Natsu on his bad side, that just doesn't make sense…Then Natsu asks the question that everyone has on their minds "hey short stacks who would want to try and bother me huh?" he sounded changeling more than questioning. Lucy just looks at him confusedly and shocked "EH?! What do you mean Natsu-senpai? You are a new student so they might try and tease you or something." Everyone would have fallen anime style if they could but instead they just sighed "*sigh* short stacks I'm the most dangerous gangster in Fiore…am so dangerous that even the police are afraid of me so why would they do that?" everyone nodded their heads in agreement but Lucy didn't seem to be convinced "So what Natsu-senpai? You are still a human with feelings…" Natsu eyes widened but she continued "Here in Fairy Tail section we all are nakama it doesn't matter what your past is or what you do if you treat people nicely people will treat you nicely back…that's why here in Fairy Tail _nakama_ is the most important thing especially for me because I lost my family" Natsu eyes widened even more when he heard that but Lucy wasn't finished "So that's why Fairy Tail is my family and I want people to feel the same way…" The members of the Fairy Tail gang that were in the class had a knowing smile on their faces…

**Natsu POV**

_Nakama_ huh… now that is one thing I regret leaving…. and never in my wildest dream would I have I guessed that short stacks had no parents like me. This girl just keeps getting more interesting by the minute and what's this warm feeling in my heart…

**Time skip after class Wendy POV**

I ran and ran to the student council room to see if he really came back after these years _Natsu-nii_…are you really back? Did you really comeback and didn't leave me like our parents did. I know Romeo-kun, Charla, and Lily-san are running behind me Romeo-kun was for the same reason as me while Charla and Lily-kun were to see if Happy-san came back too. As I got near the council room I heard Lucy-nee's voice shouting at a person about her not being short… which I find odd since Lucy-nee is average height… but then I heard the voice I needed to hear to confirm the rumors… _Natsu-nii_…

**Normal POV**

After Lucy's speech everyone was silent and then the bell rang (I know fast period) so Lucy took Natsu to his second period and went back to her friends in council room to do her work but not even half an hour later Natsu was sent to the student council for behavior (that's not surprising) and that's why Lucy is shouting at him about not being short but averaged height but our beloved Natsu decided it was fun teasing her and kept annoying her about it but then the door slammed open and there was a blue-haired girl, a dark purple-haired boy, a light pink, which was close to white, haired girl and black-haired boy and Natsu immediately recognized them but what caught Natsu the most was…..

"_Wendy…. Romeo…."_

"_Natsu-nii…."_

_**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I hope you like this chapter! Please Review!**_


	9. Wendy's Outburst

_**Last time**_

"_Wendy…. Romeo"_

"_Natsu-nii…"_

**Lucy POV**

I saw Wendy and Romeo looking at Natsu-senpai like if they blinked he would disappear…I wonder why? Why are they looking at him like that? that's the way I look at Mira-san's cookies when they come out of the oven fresh….Ahh~ Mira-san's cookies yummy….Wait this is an important moment stay for Wendy and Romeo stay focused Lucy don't think about cookies….but I can't cookies are the best…AGH stupid brain can't focus on anything but Mira-san's cookies…AGH

**Romeo POV**

Natsu-nii is really back he really came back…. My role model came back…. I can't believe if this is a dream I don't want to wake up … finally my 'big brother' is here I knew it he wouldn't abandon me and Wendy especially Wendy since he is her older brother and he won't leave her like their parents did but I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a slap…

**Normal POV**

While Lucy was in her frustrating thoughts and Romeo in his reliving thoughts, Wendy was in her angry thoughts and slapped Natsu…that took everyone by surprise but the person who got slapped himself and the slap took both Lucy and Romeo out of their thoughts…

"How could you!? Leave me without any letter… no communication about where you are or how you are… how could you leave me like our parents did…how could you let me lose trust in people because of your selfishness…HOW COULD YOU COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN'T BETRAY THE GANG!How could you…." Wendy questioned him while punching his chest with each sentence but by the end of the outburst her punches became nothing and her voice started to crack from unshed tears….

Natsu looked at his little sister without doing anything, he was looking calm on the outside but on the inside he was in a battle of regrets "Wendy…." "SHUT UP NATSU-NII!" Natsu just flinched at her interruption and his eyes betrayed him and showed emotion which he covered them up quickly before anyone could see them but one person did. Wendy continued ignoring his flinch "IF IT WASN'T FOR LUCY-NEE I WOULDN'T BE HERE TODAY TRUSTING PEOPLE AND HAVING A GOOD LIFE!*another flinch but she wasn't finished* You weren't here for my comfort when I got hurt but Lucy-nee was*another flinch*… you weren't here for my middle school graduation Lucy-nee was… you weren't here when I entered high school Lucy-nee was…you weren't here for anything and Lucy-nee was…but most of all you broke your promise to me*another flinch*…how could you?…how could you?" that's when Wendy broke down and started to cry and Lucy immediately went to comfort her which made Wendy cry harder because she just proved her point. Natsu eyes were covered by his bangs and he let go of Wendy who was holding on his clothes and went to leave but when he got to the door he heard the one sentence that he feared hearing from his little sister "I HATE YOU NATSU!" _she didn't even add the nii…_ he thought. Then he left slamming the door behind him. That made Lucy flinch who was comforting the crying Wendy but her tears were also rolling on her cheeks… everyone else was looking at the ground that no one noticed Romeo leaving and the people that did ignored it thinking that he is going to unleash his madness or sadness on a punching bag or something but in reality he went after Natsu…

_**I updated sooner yippee! But I left a cliff hanger so tell me what you thik there was a lot of flinching hehe … but before I leave I will leave you with questions… Why did Natsu leave? What did Lucy do help the gang? Where is Happy?**_


	10. I am not a kid!

"What are you doing here Romeo?" Natsu asked, the man in question, who was surprised since he didn't utter a word or even make a sound_…how on earth did Natsu-nii…never mind…._yup that answered the unfinished question, this is Natsu Dragneel we're talking about so he would know you are there without you showing it. "Why?" Romeo asked, that was a simple question so it needs to have a simple answer… right? No not for our dear Natsu… "Why what?"

"Why did you leave? Why did you not say a word about you leaving? Why didn't you come sooner? Why after 3 years of not being in our lives you decide to come? Why did you abandon Wendy?" it wasn't Romeo who asked but it was Charla. Apparently the light-pink haired girl was suspicious and followed Romeo here, "Wow, that awfully a lot of questions Charlotte. Leave it to you to make a simple question to a full-blow interview." Charla just kept her emotionless face and looked at the salmon-haired boy, waiting for answers but instead… "are you sure you didn't forget any whys, Charla?" she just kept the same face, but if you were an expert in reading reactions, like Natsu, you would see the clenching of her jaw and fists, which made Natsu chuckle quietly and continue "hmm like I don't know…oh how about… Why isn't Happy with you? Why did he leave me? Or I don't know oh yeah… Why didn't he…" "Shut up!" Charla interrupted angrily.

Romeo kept glancing between the two and was getting worried; Charla was really good at hiding her emotions so for her to snap wasn't something you see every day. "Hit a nerve did I?" Natsu continued to irk her. Charla was getting more mad by the second here her best friend's brother is back after emotionally destroying Wendy yet he still has the nerve to irk her! "IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER JUST FUCKING SAY SO! DON'T GO MESSING WITH MY MIND!" yup that was the last strike for her she just completely snapped. "Watch it missy don't fuck with me, you will regret it… got it" Natsu replied threateningly which made Charla take a step back from shock and fright. She regained her emotionless face and turned around to leave when Natsu spoke again "Charla…" she didn't answer she just turned her head to look at him with one eye "Happy is coming back in a week. You have a second chance…" her eyes widen in surprise and she left with tears spilling from her eyes.

After Charla left it got awkward for Romeo who didn't know what to do anymore so he went to sit next to his brother figure… "You know Natsu-nii Wendy missed you like hell… we all did." Natsu just took a lighter and lit his cigarette, "she still loves you know even she says she doesn't" Natsu took his first drag a and laid down on the grass then blew into the sky, "would you say something Natsu-nii?" still no answer "*sigh* What would you do if I said Wendy and I are going out?" well that made Natsu look at him with curious eyes that made Romeo continue " we've been going out since eighth grade and it was because of Lucy-nee though Mira-nee has been trying to get us together since sixth grade" Natsu hummed and turned back to the sky "well aren't you going to tell me to take care of her or hurt her and I will hurt you" Natsu turned back to him and finally spoke "1 you are already going to take care of her 2 you would never hurt Wendy because I know you really like her and 3 I don't think it's my place to tell you anything anymore" Romeo just stayed silent since he knew what Natsu was talking about _how can I tell you to take care of her when I left her? How can I tell you to not hurt her when I left a huge scar on_ _her?_ Is basically what Natsu is telling him. Romeo just got up and turned to leave "where are you going kid?" Romeo felt his eye twitching "Natsu-nii am no kid am fucking 15" Natsu just laughed at the boy who was getting more annoyed from the laugh "and I'm going to my girlfriend" that made Natsu shut up and look at him with amused eyes that made the poor guy laugh nervously "girlfriend huh looks like the kid really did grow up!" "Natsu-nii I'm not a kid!" Natsu chuckled and said "you sound like short-stacks" "short-stacks?" Romeo asked confused at the nick name "yeah the sexy blonde…" Romeo just looked at Natsu "Oh you mean Lucy-nee"

"Yeah that girl…" Natsu said taking another drag from the forgotten cigarette…

"She isn't that short you know…"Romeo pointed out.

"She is for me. There is like one foot between us!" Natsu exclaimed like he is trying to prove his point to a judge or something

"You know Natsu-nii you are really tall for age…" Romeo sweat dropped.

"So?! Even you are taller than her!" Natsu exclaimed like he is proving he is innocent in court or some shit like that

"By two or three inches… besides she still has two years to grow taller" Romeo was trying to defend the poor girl…  
"Pfft like what two inches taller…"Natsu really is stubborn and doesn't want to admit shit

"Well yeah I mean then she would be average for age… not too short like Levy-nee and not too tall like Ezra-nee or Mira-nee…" still trying to convince his 'older brother'

"I like her being short for me…" Natsu stated suddenly which took Romeo by surprise

"Why?" he had to ask the older guy.

"Because it totally shows whose boss in bed"…_typical Natsu_…

"Natsu-nii…" Romeo sweat dropped yet again.

"What? I mean I would trap her under me and then make her beg…" there goes Natsu to his adventures to dirty mind.

"Ookay Natsu-nii no need for whole explanation…" Romeo interrupted him with a light blush on his cheeks

"Kid you are way too innocent…"

"I'm not…"Romeo sounded offended with that comment.

"Are too"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"So you're telling me you already banged my sister"

"NATSU-NII! THAT QUESTION IS WAY TOO PRIVATE" Romeo shouted with a now heavy blush on his cheeks.

"So you did"

"Wha…?"Romeo was kinda speechless on what Natsu has concluded

"You didn't deny it"

"No I didn't bang Wendy…" Romeo told him after recovering from the conclusion of his role model who happens to be the older brother of his girlfriend….

"Yet"

"That's it I'm out!" Romeo turned around mumbling something about older brothers and shit…

"Bye kid…"

"I'm not a kid!" he shouted half way in the hall back to the council room.

Natsu chuckled after Romeo left which means he is back to his thoughts "3 years huh" he said out loud. _This your fault Zero…Midnight…Hades…Zancrow…you guys and your gangs made me leave my family I swear when I see I will kill you and take my revenge on you fuckers not only for making me leave but also for my father…_and he punched a tree next to him that broke its bark a little_ and now I have Sabertooth on my hands too_. Natsu then sat up and crushed the cigarette on the floor "fuck my life…"

**I think this the longest chapter I wrote! Sorry for not updating but finals are close! Anyways thanks for all your reviews and please review for this chapter and tell me what you think! Bye…**


	11. Because of a Punching Bag

After that 'conversation' with Natsu, Romeo felt frustrated and wanted to cool off the embarrassment he felt from it. People who saw him just thought he was going to the gym to cool off his anger like he usually does but not this time he felt really light headed and was floating in the sky. I mean come on usually when you're talking to your girlfriend's older brother, who is overprotective, they look murderous about 'banging her', but Natsu Dragneel looked amused like what the fuck is this world coming to. When he got to the gym he went to his favorite punching bag and that was known by everyone that it was his because it has a special memory for it and while he was putting his gloves his remembered the day 2 years ago….

_Flashback _

_Romeo Conbolt a 13 years old middle schooler and already a feared boy in his school why? Well because he tends to go to unnecessary fights, take his anger out on people, ditch class and recently he has been drinking and doing drugs all because of the anger he felt. No its not because of Natsu's leaving but because he can't to do a thing for the girl who has a special place in his heart and with his older brother disappearance plus his family problems at house the poor 13 years old can't take it anymore and took different ways to take his problems out… that caused him to get expelled from Fire Fiore _(ignore the namehehehe…) _and had to move to the Fiore Academy were all the gang members he was avoiding go to, what he didn't knew he will meet a person that will help him get over the useless anger…_

_The first week he started he has been getting into problems like his old the school that is until he caught the attention of the temporary student council president Lucy Heartfilla aka the sweetest being in school or so he has heard which made him scoff at thought of her thinking that he will listen to her and he laughed about how usually the student council president think they can control him better yet make him listen so when he went to meet he was expecting the usual of shock and those eyes of disgust since he is a member of FAIRY TAIL don't ask how a 13 years old is in a gang since his father is part of the gang he was automatically part of it when he was born but what he didn't know is that this girl is different from the others, that this girl will help him with his life (especially his love life kkukuku/ Romeo: *blush* LALA-NEE) _

_So when he entered the room he expected a serious boring atmosphere not a fucking carnival. While he was trying not to let his jaw drop on the floor, a certain blond girl noticed him and seemed to beam "Ahh you must be Romeo-kun!" she exclaimed went over to him "it's a pleasure to meet you Romeo-kun I'm Lucy Heartfilla and I'm the temporary student council president!" Romeo was shocked I mean come on she said it was a pleasure to meet him and smiled a real smile not some fake-ass smile that was really annoying to him. "yea sure nice to metcha too…" he really didn't know what to say and then saw the others like Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Mira-Jane, Juvia and what shocked him the most was the girl who is the most important person to him Wendy Marvel…._

"_Wendy….mina…" he whispered but it was heard by none other than the girl who caught his heart "AH ROMEO-KUN!" Wendy exclaimed and tackled him to the ground "Wendy?" the poor boy was surprised with the sudden hug *cough tackle cough* but was more surprised when he heard her soft crying "baka…I missed you…" Romeo was taken aback but pushed it away and hugged her "I missed you too Wendy…"and they were in each other's embrace until…._

"_Awwwww!, Levy and Juvia exclaimed while holding each other's hand and talking about how cute they looked._

"_Young love…" Mira said in a dreamy tone while imaging little Wendys and Romeos._

"_Get a room…" Gajeel grunted with a smirk on his face._

"_I saw this coming…" Jellal said with an approving tone._

"_That was beautiful…" Erza said wiping a tear from her eye._

"_Finally…" Gray rolled his eyes but had a soft smile on his face._

_And suddenly the two remembered their friends were in the same room as them and quickly let go of each other with a huge blush on their faces… "Well then Romeo-kun I'm going to talk to you, sorry but duty calls…" that's when Romeo remembered why he was here in the first place he sighed and mumbled "let's get this over with…" Lucy just smiled and went to exit the room while calling for him to follow her which confused the poor 13 years old on why they were leaving the room._

_After following the bubbly blond out he had no idea where she was taking him because he was still new here and really didn't pay attention to the tour which he now regretted…but then Lucy broke his train of thoughts "we're here," he looked and saw he was at the school's gym and that got him even more confused than before and looked at the girl with a questioning look but she just smiled that really warm smile at him which he decided that it was soothing, loving and a sisterly smile…_

"_come on I think I have a solution to your problems…"so he went inside after being frozen in shock and found her in front of the punching bags getting interested, he looked at her waiting for an explanation that he got "now Romeo-kun I saw the way you looked at Wendy… your eyes were full of love and regret so we are going to change that regret look and put a better emotion in its place like determination instead…" Romeo looked at her weirdly but was feeling this new feeling he couldn't describe and she continued "you see this punching bag here, this is going to became your best friend and your guide to the future…" ok now Romeo was really looking at her weirdly "I heard you have anger problems so instead of using people you will use this punching back, I heard that you have no plans for the future this punching bag will help you by training you to become a boxer and I also heard that you failed to protect Wendy's happiness this punching bag will help you become stronger and it will be the main reason for the change of the look in your eyes…" Romeo couldn't help but feel that this girl will become a really important person in his life now he will never doubt when he hears that Lucy Heartfilla changed the members of the Fairy Tail gang because he now believes…_

And like Lucy said his eyes are now filled with love and determination when he looks at Wendy…. _**all because of a punching bag**_

**So how was the chapter hoping you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think and I'm sorry I didn't update but I had finals this week and today was the last day WHOO!**

**~Lala….**


	12. Sorry!

Hello people who read my story um I know you wanted me to update but I can't for a week because I'm visiting my grandparents who live far from me and I don't have my laptop so I'm typing from my sister's tablet and my laptop has half of the next chapter and I forgot what I typed so I don't want to type it again… but I promise I will update when I go back home! I'm really sorry like really sorry plus my grandparents don't have internet so I have to wait till we go visit my aunt's house till I can update but I did post a Christmas one shot if you want to read it!

_Sneak peak _

_He trapped her in the janitor's room while pinning her arms above her head and placing his knee between her legs…_

_Poor girl doesn't know what to do since his lips are at her sensitive spot at her neck and he only needed one hand to pin her so the other was going everywhere under her shirt and she never felt like this it was all new but she had to admit it was an amazing feeling and she felt his knee massaging her private place making her breath heavily and she started to feel hot…_

_The boy was enjoying this and was smirking due to her reactions and her heavy breaths with her blush proved he was really good_

"_s-sen-senpai p-pl-ple ahhhh!"_

Ok there someone who told me is there going to be lemons and whatnot well yeah kinda because it is rated M so yeah hope you liked the sneak peak!

Happy Holidays!


	13. The Next Target for Love

It's been 3 days since Natsu came back and things have been going smoothly pffft yea right I'm kidding whenever Natsu is around the gang, you can actually feel the tension in the room and poor Lucy just wants everyone to get along and she knows everyone missed Natsu. So far she is the only one who has been close to Natsu well Romeo wants to but can't because he wants to be with his girlfriend who now calls him Natsu-san instead of Natsu-nii which she doesn't know is slowly killing in the inside… The only good thing for Natsu was his relationship with Lucy which he really doesn't understand I mean it only has been three days and he feels her presence is the best and is really enjoying the younger girl's company and well Lucy has been really having problems with the teasing…

Lucy POV

Mou…Natsu-senpai has been driving me crazy with his teasing I mean come on just because he is a giant doesn't mean he can pick on me! CAN'T HE GO PICK SOMEONE HIS OWN SIZE! Oh maybe because he is so freaking tall he can't find someone his own size yea that's way he is teasing me! Calm down Lucy you are a nice girl you need a famous Mira-Jane cookie and you will be fine…Mira-san's cookie will definitely solve my problems ah~ cookies they always solve my problems, but lately I have been feeling really weird things in my stomach when I'm with Natsu-senpai and when Gray-chan said he's a pervert he was right…the way he was blew in my ear…then slowly tracing my spine with his warm finger…AHH STOP IT LUCY JUST THINK ABOUT COOKIES NOT THE REALLY ATTRACTIVE SENPAI AHHH THERE I GO AGAIN I REALLY NEED THOSE COOKIES NOW!

**Mira POV**

It was after school and I was working in the gang's tavern Love and Lucky where you find most of the Fairy Tail members here some hide here if they did something dangerous and they need a place to hide its basically a safe house for us the workers are also part of the gang, only gang members know of it except Lucy since she is basically a member the only difference is she doesn't fight… Lucy has been hanging around Natsu a lot lately don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind if they got together but I don't want her to get hurt like Lisanna… "MIRA-SAN!" speak of the devil I mean angel since no way on earth is Lucy even close to the devil but why is she here? I mean she has no shift oh yeah she never got the cookies that day did she…

**Normal POV**

"Yes Lucy?" Mira questioned the pouting blond who was sitting at the bar in front of her "Mira-san I think I'm sick!" that definitely caught the attention of the older girl "Why do you think that?"

"Because Natsu-senpai has only been here for 3 days and I feel as if I have fluttering butterflies in my stomach!" exclaimed the upset blond.

"Oh my!" Mira dropped the glass she was wiping and put her hand on her cheek, "what! Do you know what's wrong with me?" Mira chuckled at the girl's innocence since this might be her first crush and then she remembered who it is…shit this is Lucy's first crush and it had to be Natsu… "Well Lucy maybe you have a crush on him!" Natsu or not Natsu she will support her friend in this for everything she has done for them besides that, her matchmaking sense is tingling…

"W-WHAT?!" Lucy blushed 50, 100 no I think 500 shades of red that would put not only Erza's hair but a tomato and Erza's hair to shame. Mira giggled at the girl's innocence who was mumbling stuff about impossible or maybe and stuff like that and decided to calm her, "hey Lucy do you want those cookies?" and that snapped the blond out of her inner turmoil and her face brighten up so bright that it rivaled the sun. Mira chuckled at her actions and brought the cookies which she immediately started to devour the delicious cookies_. But knowing Lucy she will ignore these feeling since it's her first time…Natsu will have to make the first move… _Mira thought and then sighed knowing that this couple will take a while for them to become a couple..

**The next day **

Lucy was walking Natsu, yet again, to the council since the teachers were too scared to do anything so they call Lucy to take him apparently she is the only one who isn't scared of him and she is the only one who he listens to because 'she asks nicely' or so he says…she was walking ahead of him when…

"NATSU-SENPAI!" Lucy shrieked once again when he blew in her ear and she began to blush 50 different kinds of red this time when he chuckled at her reaction. He can't help it she's too innocent and cute "Yea short-stacks?" she ignored the nick name since he won't stop no matter what it's like Gray will stop stripping if he stops calling her short stacks which we all know is impossible (Gray: "hey!" Me: what?") she looked up to him and started to get more annoyed when she saw his smirk "can you please stop that!" she said as she was holding her ear with still flushed face "Oh come on short stacks I like it!" Natsu said with huge ass smirk "I don't care if you like it or not I'm asking you to stop it!" and she started to walk again but didn't notice Natsu putting his hand out until his hand held her shoulder and she looked at him getting ready to question him about it but then saw his bangs covering his eyes and was clenching his other fist "Um N-n-Natsu-senpai" she stuttered not liking how he was giving a dangerous aura for no reason (oh Lucy sweetie that's what you think hehe) she tried calling him again but no answer then she was going for a third time but then spoke in a low dangerous voice that sent shivers down her spine and not the good way "don't care you say.." "*gulp* w-w-what?" he then dragged her to the janitors room and before she could say a word he pinned her on door easily with one hand and put his knee on her *ahem* private place then bent to her ear and spoke in a low husky voice "I'm going to teach you a lesson about talking back to your senpai _Lucy-chan_~" Lucy had no idea what he was talking about since she never disrespected a senpai ever and the way he said Lucy-chan made her stomach do unfamiliar flip but all thoughts were gone when he started to kiss her sensitive spot on her neck making her moan and squirm trying to make herself smaller. Natsu liking the reaction smirked and continued to plant butterfly kisses on her soft skin. _Just as I thought her skin is smooth and soft_ he thought to himself and noticed her squirming becoming more _she really is innocent if just my kisses make her like this I wonder what she would do if I really start teasing her._

"N-n-Natsu –senpai p-p-p…ahhhh!" her protest was cut short when he started to message her womanhood with his knee making her moan more. Natsu decide that it was the best moan ever and that was something since he heard lots of girls moan…

"Short stacks you make feel all these weird stuff and think all these new stuff so I'm taking my revenge on you…"

Lucy interrupted him "re-re-revenge d-d-don't y-y-you this is a l-li-little too f-f-far…ahhh!"

This time Natsu interrupted her by biting her sensitive spot over her chest and started to suck it, _when did he get there?_ Lucy thought to herself but once again brought back to the situation when he licked the slowly showing hickey and looked into her eye "Never interrupt me again got it!" he said in that husky voice that was still sending shivers down her spine.

When she didn't answer, probably still trying to catch her breath, he started to move his knee up and down which she moaned to "got it short stacks!" he hissed. She nodded her head afraid he might try something else which she wasn't ready for but it wasn't enough for him and held her tighter and pushed his knee higher "speak!" he hissed again "yes Natsu-senpai!" she said immediately but then continues to moan when he kept pushing his 'cursed' knee upwards "Good girl…" he felt her go weak and that's when he let go which caused her to slump down the door while panting really heavily and looked up to him with a flushed face and rubbing her wrists. He just smirked and left the poor girl wondering about what happened, "its official she is my next target for love…" and with that thought he started to think about the pretty blond and how much she has affected him in three days…but then both realized something he called her Lucy for the first time even if it was teasing it counts…right?

_**Ok this is the longest chapter I wrote and I kept my promise since I arrived home yesterday night and started to type it! So tell me what you think…**_

_**Next Chapter: Happy is back**_


End file.
